


Cold Cut Prodigy

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow 2: The Cursed Land [4]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: It never ends
Relationships: Topher Darrenvage/Katt Venus
Series: Rising Shadow 2: The Cursed Land [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516073





	1. Eternal Flame

Michael and Topher walked up to the observatory and walked in, the lights were still dimmed. 

Topher walked over to Sandra and Michael looked up at the stars projected on the ceiling, while sighing to himself. It was different, and he felt even lonelier than before. 

He snapped back into reality as he heard Topher call his name, and walked over to the two. 

“As I was saying, our victim was shot, his name was Mark Chadwick.” Sandra said. “The employee I talked to said they had everyone evacuate as quickly as possible.”

“And where are they now?” Topher asked.

“Some are standing out in the lobby, while others left.”

“Well then, in that case can you go find Joan Fontana?” Topher said, while handing Michael a small notebook.

He nodded and left, walking out into the lobby, which was bustling with people. After a few moments, he found Joan leaning against the wall, a cigarette in hand. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to be smoking in here.” Michael smiled.

She rolled her eyes, “Does it look like I care?”

“I guess not. So did you know Mark Chadwick?”

“Am I supposed to?”

“You tell me.”

“No, I didn’t know him.” She said, taking a puff of the cigarette. “Is that all?”

“Well we also found this. Drugs are bad for you.”

“I really don’t care.” 

Without another word she snatched the notebook away from him and walked outside, leaving him alone.

He sighed and returned back to Sandra, but Topher was nowhere to be seen. 

Meanwhile Topher walked up to a young woman, tapping her on the shoulder.

“Natalia Allegretto?”

She smiled at him, “That’s me. How can I help you darling?”

“Ah I found your cell phone.”

“Thank you! I lost it in the confusion.”

“So were you watching the show?” He asked.

“I was. I really enjoy the idea of galaxies, and like to think that we aren’t alone.”

“How so?”

“Think about it this way. With all the universes in the galaxy, there’s got to be other lifeforms than us.”

“You do have a good point.” He said, thinking to himself. “Well anyways, did you know a man by the name of Mark Chadwick?”

“Actually I came here with him on a date. We met up on Tonder not too long ago. Have you seen him around?”

“I’m sorry but he’s dead. Did you see whoever shot him?”

She shook her head, “No, sorry. I was in too much of a rush to get out.”

“I see. Well enjoy the rest of your night.”

The two parted ways and Topher found Michael waiting for him back in the observatory. He held up a camera, alongside a bag.

“So who do you want to talk to?”

“What are my options?” He chuckled.

“Jordan Williams or Alizay Carson. They’re both photographers so if we find one, then we’ll find the other.”

“I’ll Jordan.”

He nodded and the two walked outside, eventually finding themselves at a small cafe. Topher pulled Jordan to the side, while Michael sat down at the table across from Alizay.

Michael put the bag on the table and Alizay’s eyes lit up. “You found my bag!”

“Yeah, it was at the observatory.”

“Jordan and I were taking pictures.”

“Of fake stars?” Michael said curiously.

Alizay huffed, “It's actually really hard to take pictures of real stars. There’s so much equipment needed, not to mention tons of planning.”

“I see. Well did you know Mark Chadwick?”

“I did.”

“How did you know him?”

She thought for a moment, “We bumped into each other outside the theater and got to chatting with him and his date. They make a nice couple if you ask me.”

“Are you aware he’s the one who died?”

“No… That’s a shame really.”

“How so?” He asked.

“From what I could tell, he was really smart. I’ve got a good intuition after all.”

Meanwhile Topher gently handed the camera back to Jordan, who examined it for a moment. 

He then breathed a sigh of relief, “That’s good, I was worried it got broken in all the chaos.”

“So did you see what happened?”

“From what I can recall it was a figure in all black. They blended in quite well because of how dark the room was.”

“Did you happen to know Mark Chadwick by chance?”

“Yeah we bumped into him once or twice.” He said, wiping the camera lens. 

“So you didn’t know him personally?”

“Not at all. Well then, if you don’t mind I should get going, the camera’s about to die.”

Topher nodded and returned to Michael, who stood up from the table. The two promptly left and returned to the theater once more, where Michael picked up a pair of keys.

His face fell and Topher walked over, “What’s wrong?”

“These are…”

“Katherine’s. Sorry I must have dropped them.” Topher sighed.

He nodded and Topher handed him a tie, “That belongs to Humphrey. I’m sure you know where to find him.”

Michael left and Topher sighed, turning over the keys in his hand. After a few moments, he shoved him in his pocket and left. 

Topher walked up to the small house, and let himself in. He looked over at the vase on the counter, filled with the roses. Even though they were picked a couple days ago, they had already begun to wilt.

Gently he put the keys down on the counter, and picked up a small picture frame. He smiled at the picture of the three of them, from the day they want to the beach.

There was a rustle behind him and a faint voice, “Toph… What are you doing here?”

He smiled and turned around to face Katt, wrapping her in a hug. “I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?”

“Alright I guess.” She said, her mood sullen.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just...why did you bring me back?” She said, pointing to the small chip on her neck.

“I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

“Where did you even find it?”

He shrugged, “A couple of weeks ago, when we took down the Utopians. It said it was nearly perfect, so you shouldn’t have to worry about malfunctions.”

She was silent and he noticed a small cut on her arm. He looked at her, "Katherine, your arm…"

“It's nothing." She said, tightly wrapping the blanket around her.

“What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.” He worriedly asked. 

“There was no reason to bring me back. I’m evil and I’ve killed countless people. You could have brought back someone actually useful.”

He sighed, looking Katt in the eyes. “Katherine you’re not evil. Sure you have your moments, but I believe that there’s good in you. We need you, and it’s not the same without you.”

She buried his face in his shirt, with tears running down her face, “You should have let me die.”

“Hey it’s going to be okay. We are going to be okay.”

“Have you told Michael yet?” She asked.

“Actually that’s why I’m here. I think we should tell him.”

Katt sighed, “Yeah, we should.”

“Shall we get going then?”

She nodded and the two left, meanwhile Michael walked up to the bar once more.

He found Humphrey sitting by himself in a booth. He chuckled and looked Michael up and down, as he sat across from him.

“So they sent you instead of her. I guess she couldn’t handle all of this.” Humphrey smiled.

“I know what you tried to do to her, but that’s not why I’m here.”

“It was just a misunderstanding.”

Michael ignored his words and glared at him, “Mark Chadwick, did you know him?”

“Well of course I did. He’s one of my drinking buddies. How do you know him?”

“We found him dead at the observatory.”

Humphrey chuckled, “So he finally got what he deserved.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He was a politician, but not a lot of people agreed with his views. In fact, they disagreed so much that he lost the election by a landslide.”

“So you think someone would want him dead because of that?” Michael asked.

He nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “It wouldn’t surprise me.”

“I see. Well I should get going. Oh and try not to bother anymore people.”

Michael returned to the observatory but Topher was nowhere to be seen. Sandra walked up to him, a piece of paper in hand.

He looked at the paper, sighing. “So they’re a female who also smokes. I guess I’ll get to it.”

Michael walked outside, and followed the stench of smoke. He found Joan leaning against the wall, a wad of paper in her fingers.

“I thought I told you drugs were bad.”

“And I do believe I told you to stay out of it.” She huffed.

“So you knew Mark Chadwick?”

“Are you dumb? I said yeah.”

“Well last I checked, you said no. So why did you kill him?”

“He was going to make a law against drugs, and there was no way in hell I’d let that slide. He was also a huge creep as well.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“He was eyeing me, and I didn’t like it.”

“Maybe it’s because you reek of drugs?”

Joan chuckled, “That too. Either way, I didn’t like the man.”

“Well thank you for being honest.” He said, and quickly handcuffed Joan.

As the cop car rolled away, his phone chimed and he headed back inside. As he walked back inside, he stopped in the doorway in shock.

“Katt?”

She turned around, smiling at him. “Hi Mikey.”

He ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her, and the two sat on the floor. He spoke in between tears, while hugging her tightly. “I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to.”

She gently held him close, “Hey it’s okay.”

“I don’t know what I was thinking...”

“It’s fine Mikey, I’m here now.”

“I don’t ever want to lose you. I love you...” He cried.

“You won’t. I’ll always be here.” She smiled. “I’ll never leave you again, I promise.”

Michael smiled and Topher sat down next to the two. She dragged him into the hug and finally, the three were at peace once more.


	2. Bassline Junkie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for hometowns

Weeks passed and the caseloads seemed to grow. With everyday that passed Topher seemed to grow more tired. Until one day he decided to take a good look at himself. 

"Look at you…" He sighed as he ran a hand across the sharp grey of his beard. "You're not worth thus anymore." His voice grew quiet and he curled his scarf around his neck, and Michael walked in. 

"Sir, you're needed at Dee Valley's nightclub." Michael said with a smile. 

"Don't you think I'm a bit old for that kind of establishment?" Topher raised an eyebrow. 

"Maybe but someone called Darren Osborne wants to see you." Michael said running through his notebook. 

"Old DJ, I haven't seen him since he was a tyke, always taking his mother's cough drops thinking they were sweets." Topher shook his head and the two left for the door. As they entered the club the sound over took them. 

"Michael! Why here?" Topher shouted, trying to hear himself over the music. Michael just blankly stared. Topher opened his mouth to speak as the music stopped dead.

"Old man W." Came a voice nearby, Topher whitened and went stiff.

"My name is Topher Darrenvage thank you." Topher groaned and turned on the man. 

"But dude it's me, Darren Joseph?" He grinned brightly. "Lemme play you a song!" Darren bounded in stage and began to spin a record, as he did the speakers kept growing louder. He frantically tapped buttons trying to stop it but he couldn't, until blood poured from his ears. 

"Darren!" Topher cried out, running to the stage, but the pitch of the sound was too much and he was forced to step back, as if by magic, the speakers exploded at the same time Darren's eyes did. He fell to his knees and then landed hard on the floor. Dead. 

"Darren…" Topher stared for a long minute as Michael text Katt, within minutes she arrived to see the carnage. 

"Who died?" Katt said, while blankly staring at the body. 

"My nephew…" Topher continued to stare. 

“Waiting for something Darrenvage?”

"Katt go easy on him!" Michael looked at the stage. "You'd be sad if family died."

She shrugged, and picked up a small book off of the ground, quickly flipping through it. 

"What's that?" Michael said, looking at her hands. 

“None of your business, that’s what.” She said, snapping the book shut.

"This is an active crime scene!" Michael glared at her and clicked a finger. "Tell me about the clue!" 

“No I don’t think I will.”

"Then what will you do? Anything useful?" 

“Of course I will. Maybe you should go do something productive, instead of bothering me?” She left without another word and walked out of the club. He stared after her, noticing she still had the book, sighing, he turned back to the murder site. 

Katt got in her car and drove to the Dee Valley medical centre, she wordlessly stormed in and past the front desk, opening the door to a bustling ward, where a doctor was tending to a man in his late 50s.

She pulled the doctor off to the side, who looked her up and down. “I’m sorry, but I’m quite busy at the moment.”

“You are Lindsey Roscoe?”

“That I am. Now can I get back to work?”

“Before you do that, did you know DJ Osborne?”

She smiled, “Of course I did.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“Ah he and I were good friends. Working here at the hospital has been stressful, and he encouraged me to quit.”

“And why would you do that? Last I checked, your position pays well.”

She shrugged and looked back over at her patient, “Yes, well I really need to get going. It was nice chatting with you.”

“He doesn’t look well.” Katt said.

“He isn’t, now please leave.” Lindsay glared but Katt didn’t leave.

“Tell me about it.” She spoke with confidence, Lindsay looked at her to protest but Katt tapped her badge.

“Potassium Chloride poisoning, someone injected him but we got him here just in time.” Lindsay sighed. “And he and Darren have a past… if you want to ask.”

“Yes, I do.” Katt sat by the man’s bed and began. “Name?”

“Derek Abernathy.” He said weakly.

“Tell me… what’s your relationship with Darren Osborne.” Katt looked at him blankly.

“Daz,” Derek’s face fell. “My old business partner. I do miss him."

"Why aren't you close anymore?" She asked. 

"He wrecked our business, took all the money and now I'm here." Derek's eyes fluttered and Katt sighed. 

"This is getting me nowhere." She stood up and left, as Derek's eyes shut completely and he flatlined. Meanwhile Topher headed to the club owners office and opened the door, inside a well dressed woman paced the room. 

"Are you the owner?" He asked, and she looked at him in fear. 

"Yes! I told that idiot to be careful with those speakers, I told him what would happen if he kept them too close."

"Calm down. Tell me about it." Topher sat down and stared at her until she did the same. 

"DJ Osborne was our star. The attraction!" She panicked. 

"And my nephew. So why would someone want him dead?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"He was… Interesting." She out her head in her hands. "He was always so full of life." 

"Any enemies?" He asked. 

"A few, but who doesn't have enemies?" She sighed and stood up. "Try Egbert Von Trapp, a homemaker on the outskirts." She lead him out the door and he shrugged. 

"Alright then." He frowned and walked out of the club, heading for the homeowners association. 

Katt quietly walked back in, and her foot promptly landed on a small object. She sighed and kicked the broken pieces off to the side, as Michael looked over at her.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Why do you care?” She snapped.

“That’s evidence…”

“It’s not the first time evidence has been broken.”

“Our job is to fix and collect evidence, not destroy it.” He explained.

“Then why don’t you fix it McKenzie?”

“I’ll never know why we brought you back.” He grabbed the pieces and put them together.

“Maybe I never wanted to be back.” She said, snatching a piece of paper off the ground.

“Just give me that.” He grabbed the paper and threw the object at her. “It belongs to Darren’s cousin Hetty. Go and talk to her.”

Katt stormed out without another word, and Michael sighed to himself, reading the paper over. 

“G… Hand… K.” He shrugged it off and walked out, heading to the station. Meanwhile Katt soon arrived at Hetty’s home, banging on the door, a large woman answered.

“Well you’re not what I was expecting…” Katt said, looking her up and down.

“And you’re not Darren.” She sighed.

“I would imagine not since he’s dead.”

“How?!” She gasped.

She shrugged, “How should I know? I wasn’t there.”

“You’re mean.”

“I have been told that, yes. So you were close with him then?”

“He’s my cousin, of course I am!” She beamed.

“Any reason to kill him?”

“He was my best friend.” Her eyes filled with tears.

Katt took a step away, sighing. “Right well I’ve got better things to do than this. Enjoy your day.” Hetty watched as she walked away, and promptly closed the door. Meanwhile Topher knocked on the door of the homeowner’s association.

The door opened slowly and a little old man appeared on the other side. “Y-yes?” He asked.

“I was sent here by Brenda Delouise, she said you and Darren Osborne had a history?” Topher asked.

“Hmm…” Egbert pulled the door open. “You’re right, we do.”

“Wanna tell me more?” Topher walked in and the man grabbed a cane.

“Darren was a terrible, evil man.” Egbert slowly walked through. 

“What did he do to you?” 

“He lead so many of us to our doom.” Egbert began to cough. “I must rest, but watch out! They’re back..!” Topher looked at Egbert and promptly left, rushing back to the station. When he arrived he saw Sandra standing by his desk with a sheet of paper.

Sandra left the paper on his desk and left.

“A tie… so it’s a woman in a tie.” Topher thought to himself for a second and left. He soon arrived back at the club. The place was deserted, Topher pushed the door open and walked in. "Brenda?" He shouted, but no response. 

A spotlight overhead seemed to be flashing around the club, and soon flashed over a body, belonging to none other than Brenda! Topher raced over and sat next to it, looking at the small needle sized hole in her neck, he picked up the note next to her and read it in terror. 

"Miss me? - Gloved Hand"


	3. Love on the Rocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fell... right?

Topher stepped back, his eyes turning red from the stress. He dropped the note and ran, taking off towards the Dee Valley Penitentiary. When he arrived he threw open the doors to find a familiar woman putting a bag on her shoulders.

“Sienna…” Topher charged towards her. “You’re already back in business?”

“What are you talking about?” She flicked her hair and straightened the backpack. “I’ve been found innocent.”

“I know you’re the Gloved Hand Killer. You can’t hide it from me.” He grabbed her arm. “Why did you kill Brenda.”

“Who?” She scrambled back. “Stay away from me creep.” She swiped the note from the desk and headed to the visiting room, 3 floors up. Topher stomped outside and took a few steps.

“Come on Darrenvage, she killed so many people, you proved that.” He smacked himself in the head and groaned. But his murmurings were soon interrupted when the window above him shattered, and a man came plummeting through to the ground below. Topher ran to him and soon realized the man was dead. 

“Warren!” Sienna soon came running out of the door and knelt by him, followed by a young woman and a slightly older one.

“Step back!” Topher shouted. “This is now an active crime scene. And while my coroner looks for answers. I need to have a chat with you three.” The three looked at each other with guilt as they stepped back inside, Topher sent them to three rooms. 

“So I’m a suspect again?” Sienna rolled her eyes. 

“Of course you are. But you can help by telling me the names of the women you were with.” 

“Liberty Hartfield and Nicole Black.” She said, before entering the interrogation room. “My sister and daughter.” Topher followed her and closed the door.

“And how did you know Warren?” He asked.

“He’s my ex fiance, and the father of my twins.” She said, Topher raised an eyebrow. “Not Nico.”

“So why visit him now?” Topher looked at her. “Especially if you’re just out yourself.” 

“Because I want to know where my twins are. Brody should be up there still.” She stood up. “I’d like to go home.” 

“Well you’ll wait here until I’m done with you!” Topher snapped. “I still don’t believe you’re innocent.”

“I am! It was proven.” She shouted back.

“How do I know Warren isn’t just another victim!” He cornered her. “I’m not messing around here.” Sienna let out an ear piercing scream and security stepped in, pulling Topher out of the room. “I’ll get the truth Sienna!” They threw him into the lobby and he flashed his badge. Before walking to the next room.

“Liberty?” He asked as he entered and the girl adjusted her glasses.

“That’s me.” She let off a large grin as Topher sat down.

“You seem happy despite a man dying.” He pondered.

“I have to keep a positive aura for Sienna’s sake.” Liberty said, Topher noticed her legs folded.

“What? Why?” Topher recoiled slightly.

“She is my sister. She deserves the best.” She closed her eyes. “After she was arrested for no reason.”

“It was not…” Topher stopped himself. “How did you know Warren?”

“Warren was my boyfriend.” Liberty said, staying perfectly still.

“And he’s Sienna’s ex…” Topher replied.

“Well yes, but Brody’s my ex, so why does it matter?” Liberty opened her eyes. “You’re radiating negativity sir. You are not happy in your job.” 

“How… how do you know that?” He stood up.

“You read like an open book.” She reached out to him. “It’s not too late Mr W.” Topher walked out, visibly nervous.

“Mr W…” He shook his head and walked towards the final interrogation room. “Nicole Black.”

“Nico.” The girl rolled her eyes. “Can I go yet?” 

“I don’t think so, how did you know Warren?” 

“Isn’t he with my aunt or something?” Nico asked.

“He is, he’s also the father of your twin siblings.” Topher said, Nico refused to make eye contact.

“And it’s caused countless hours of upset with Lib.” Nico scoffed. “I wish my pathetic family would just go away.

“Really…” Topher looked at her. “You know, when we looked into the Gloved Hand Killer, the killer was a woman with Black DNA.” 

“And?”

“You match that.” Topher glared at her.

“What are you insinuating?” As she leant forward the door opened.

“Topher you might want to come out here…” Sandra said, poking her head in. 

“Alright but don’t go anywhere.” He said to Nico as he walked outside, where he found Sienna on the floor.

“I did it for you!” Liberty was shouting.

“You killed Warren to protect me from my own secret?” Sienna said, not moving.

“You know that Nico is inbred.” Liberty screamed. Topher and Sandra gasped.

“Hold on!” Topher said, stepping between them. “Explain, now!”

“For years Sienna was in a relationship with my brother, Dodger.” Liberty growled. “But I proved I was her sister.”

“And that’s where Nico came from?” Topher asked Sienna.

“Yeah, that’s right, what about it?” Sienna smirked.

“Maybe you deserved your jail time then.” Topher turned on her. “Incest is illegal!”

“Of course it is, but no one knew, did they?” As she shouted this, Nico appeared behind Topher.

“I’m…” Nico ran from the building in tears.

“Sandra, take Liberty to the station, I’m gonna have to deal with this.” He pulled Sienna off the ground. “Let’s go after her.”

Sienna and Topher left and spent hours searching Dee Valley, going door to door, but nothing. Until Sienna heard crying from the local restaurant.

“The Love-Boat, so she’s been staying with Brody.” Sienna said, walking towards it, where she found Brody crying on the steps.

“I’m sorry Sienna, I tried to stop her.” As he said this Sienna’s eyes darkened, she ran upstairs where she found Nico lying motionless, arms littered with cuts. One bleeding dangerously fast.

“Nico!” Sienna cried out and Topher rushed in.

“Sienna, I need you to trust me on this.” Topher said and Sienna just looked at him.

“Just do what you can.” Sienna looked him in the eye and Topher picked up Nico’s motionless body, rushing out of the Love-Boat towards Dee Valley hospital. He kicked the doors open and ran towards Lindsey Roscoe. Lindsey nodded and took Nico through to emergency care.

“Nicole Alexandra Black. Family; Sienna Linda Black, Mother. Dodger Hartfield, Father and Uncle.” Lindsey stopped and looked at Sienna. “Liberty Eliza Hartfield, Aunt; Deceased.” 

“Wait, what?” Sienna looked at Lindsey. 

“Didn’t you know?” Lindsey asked her.

“No?” 

“Liberty was bought in earlier today with Potassium Chloride poisoning.” Lindsey frowned. “She didn’t make it.”

“So, it can’t be you.” Topher said. “I’m sorry.” The heart monitor beeped as Topher hung his head. Minutes turned into hours as Nico didn’t seem to move.

“I don’t blame you.” Sienna said. She rested her head on Topher’s shoulder.

“Can I ask you something?” Topher asked her.

“What’s that?” Sienna asked.

“Did you ever think, in another life, you may be someone else?”

“That depends.” Sienna explained. “I always wanted to teach.”

“I get it, it’s just something Liberty said earlier.” He frowned.

“What was it?”

“She used my real name, not my alias. My name is B-” Before he could finish that thought, the heart monitor sprung to life and Nico’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Nico!” Sienna rushed to her side and hugged her tightly, taking care to avoid her wounds. Nico just groaned and Topher smiled. 

“Glad to see she’s okay.” He stepped out of the room and looked through the window as Sienna and Nico talked, Sienna in tears.

“I’m just glad… someone gets to live.”


	4. Mini Chapter: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topher can no longer live a lie

He removed his hand from the window and drove home, walking to his bathroom and shutting the door slowly. 

“No more…” He raised a towel to his face and wiped vigorously, the colour soon returned to his face. He pulled out a razor and carefully shaved off his beard and pulled off his wig. “You can be yourself Ben.” He placed his glasses on his face and looked back at the mirror.

“In this world I can’t live.” He reached for the door. “But I can’t hide anymore.” He grabbed the handle and walked outside. “From this day forth… Ben Witchell is back!”


	5. Birth Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another death in the family

“I’m free, meaning I don’t have to go back.” Ben drove to the station and pushed a note through the door before leaving again, driving towards the hospital. He walked to Nico’s room and peeked his head in. “Sienna?” Sienna looked at him blankly.

“Can I help you?” She asked. Ben immediately remembered that she still knew him as Topher.

“Ah… right.” He touched his face and sighed. From outside he heard chatter and Sienna stared blankly. 

“Please leave, the staff are concerned.” Sienna turned back to Nico and held her hand. Ben stood and left, heading to the desk to leave his information, when a stretcher came rushing past.

“Patrick Black, stabbed with a needle containing Potassium Chloride.” The nurse began. Ben immediately perked up and turned toward the incoming patient. He noticed Lindsey was with them.

“We’d better call the Astodia PD in here.” Lindsey shouted to the desk as they disappeared into the ward. Ben raised his badge to the counter staff. 

“Don’t worry, I got this.” He walked towards the ward and threw the doors open to see the nurse frantically trying to revive Patrick, but unfortunately, he flatlined. Ben walked over to a nurse on the scene and tapped her shoulder as Sienna rushed in.

“Hi, Ben Witchell, detective.” He said as the nurse frowned.

“And?” She rushed back to Patrick. “I’m dealing with a deceased patient here.”

“Who just happened to be poisoned with the same toxin a local serial killer is using.” He said, not missing a beat.

“Really?” She stopped. “Well what can I do for you?”

“Well you could start by telling me your name.” He raised an eyebrow.

“Cleo Macintosh.” She led him to a chair. “I’m only a trainee.” 

“So why are you working this patient?”

“Well I was around at the time.” She replied quickly. 

“Okay,” he wrote something down. “You know it’s convenient that the Gloved Hand Killer just got released, only for her father to die.” As he said this, Sienna turned.

“Seriously?” She stomped towards him. “You really think I did it?”

“Well no, I proved yesterday you didn’t.” Ben said, Cleo used this as a chance to excuse herself.

“How?” Sienna looked at him. “You’re not…”

“Actually I am, it’s a long story, but you can call me Ben.” 

“So Liberty was right!” She gasped. 

“Yep, now tell me more about Patrick, if you could.”

“My father… a terrible man.” She sighed.

“Tell me more.” Ben stared intently.

“He wasn’t bad to me, but I’ll never forget my friend Maxine.” She let out a deep sigh and Ben listened. “Maxine Minniline, he assaulted her, getting her pregnant with a child.” She began to tear up.

“And then what?” 

“Maxine died while pregnant… Patrick didn’t care, he’d already moved on at that point.” Sienna looked him in the eye. “But that’s not the worst of it.”

“Can I ask?” Ben looked at her with worry.

“You don’t know what he did after that.” She looked at Patrick’s body. “What he was capable of.” As she said this a young girl ran into the room and jumped into Sienna’s arms.

“Wait…” Ben looked at the girl.

“Meet Minnie… my sister.” Sienna sighed and hugged her. “She lived, Maxine didn’t.” Ben gave her an uneasy look.

“How though?” 

“When he attacked her the final time, she went into stress induced labour.” She touched Minnie’s head. “This beautiful gem is the result.”

“Sounds like we’re all better without Patrick around.” Ben said. “I better leave you to it, I still have a murder to solve.” As he left an elderly woman walked in and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Excuse me young man, I’m looking for a little girl.” She said with a smile.

“Oh you must be the grandmother.” As he said this, she slapped him hard. “Ow!”

“I am no grandmother! I am a mother to a beautiful son and nothing else.” From behind her a young man smiled brightly.

“Apologies, so why are you looking for the girl?” He asked.

“I am her nanny.” She replied and Ben held up his badge.

“Then you won’t mind me asking a few questions.” 

“Fine but please be quick.” She gave him a crooked grin. “The kiddies need me.”

“Can you start with your name?” 

“Breda Macintosh, my niece is a nurse here.” She grinned brightly.

“So how long have you nannied for Minnie?” 

“For about 5 years, poor thing never had a mother.” Breda frowned.

“Were you and the father close?” 

“Not really, he was never friendly with the help.” 

“So you pretty much bought Minnie up solo?” He asked.

“I did, but the lickle gem is worth every minute.” She smiled and pulled out a doll. “I made her this.” 

“That’s cute, I better let you give it to her.” Breda smiled and walked away, when a woman placed her hand on Ben’s shoulder.

“Sir.” She looked at him. 

“Lindsey!” He smiled.

“I need to make a confession.”

“What’s that?” He turned to her.

“I was the one who made the formula for the lethal toxin.” She looked at him with pain in her face.

“You do realise that that makes you suspect number one right?” He asked.

“Yes, but I can give you some confirmation about this murder.”

“Go on?” He asked.

“I not only can tell you, that this is not the same formula.” She began. “But the use of this formula proves who did it!”

“Then tell me!” Ben grinned.

“The killer has to be a medical professional.” She nodded. “And they have DNA from the Macintosh family.”

“So it’s Cleo…” He sighed. “Thanks.” He stood up and ran to Cleo’s office, slamming the door.

“What do you want?” She snapped.

“You killed Patrick!”

“No… the Gloved Hand Killer did.” She smirked.

“Afraid not, you used a different formula.” He pulled out handcuffs.

“But how, I followed the recipe to a tee.” She gulped. “Oh…”

“So why?” He asked. “Why do it?”

“Patrick deserved it.” She cried. “He murdered his wife and forced her to have his kid.” 

“So you kill him?”

“Why not?” She growled. “Men like that don’t deserve to live.”

“I doubt your aunt will be happy to hear this.” She said, popping on the handcuffs.

“Who cares, if she has any sense she’ll be in the store room anyway.” Cleo shrugged.

“Wait why?” Ben asked.

“Isn’t she the Gloved Hand Killer?” Cleo asked.

“I wouldn’t think so…” Ben rubbed his head. “But at least I know where to go next.”


	6. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too hot to handle..

Ben opened the door and walked out into the hallway. As he headed down the hall he heard the sound of heels behind him. Spooked, he sped up slightly but the sound became louder and faster paced. 

"Who are you?" He turned and shouted. But his eyes stopped when he saw a stunning woman in a flowing red dress. Dark black hair running over her shoulders. 

"Who are you?" She retorted, curling her nose at him. "I'm just here to visit my nana." 

"So why does it seem like you're following me?" His eyes fixed on hers. 

She shuffled a bit in her spot, “Well I noticed when you walked in, and wanted to get your digits. Is that okay with you?”

"I…" Ben stood stunned, a glint coming from his left hand. 

She whipped out a notepad and a pen from seemingly nowhere, holding it out towards him. “I don’t bite...at least not that hard.” She bit the air in front of her and Ben flushed a deep red. 

"I'm…" But before he could answer a sound cut him off, he absent mindedly scribbled down his number, holding the pad with his left hand. His attention snapped back to her just as she began to speak again. 

“I’ll be seeing you later tonight then, how about it?” She said, licking her lips.

"Yeah…" Ben turned to leave. "Wait what?!" 

“You heard me pretty boy. Meet me at 12 pm sharp.”

"Location?" He smirked, finally clocking on. 

She scribbled an address down on the pad, handing it over to him. “Just check in under the name Smith."

"But what is it you want?" He said, she walked up to him and pressed her lips to his ear, whispering something. As she finished she licked his earlobe and he shivered. 

"See you there…" She turned and strutted away, the dress hugging her curves and displaying her figure as she walked around the corner. She winked at him one last time before she turned the corner. 

Ben turned, and out of the corner of his eye saw someone cloaked in all black. As he peered closely, they appeared to have on gloves and he began to race towards them. Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and panic began to race throughout the hospital. He looked around, but found the hooded figure to be nowhere in sight, like a shadow in the night.

He stood silently for a moment as the chaos rained around him, two choices in his head. Chase the Gloved Hand Killer and put an end to this… Or investigate the explosion. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered the woman from before, who had headed in the direction of the explosion. He turned on his heel and ran after her, where he found her staring wide eyed at an obliterated MRI Scanner. 

"Miss, what happened?" He asked in a panic. 

She looked around in a daze, “I don’t know…”

"Didn't you watch the room explode?" He asked, more shocked. 

“I did… but...how?”

Ben let out a deep sigh and pulled out his badge. "Officer…" He stopped, forgetting his identity changed. "Darrenvage." 

“My name’s Mercy. Is there anything I can do to help?”

"You know, it'd be nice to have a good woman by my side again." He pulled out a pocket watch and locked at the picture inside, a blonde woman who looked suspiciously familiar… "Maybe we should check out the room now that it's a little safer." 

“Anything I can do?” She said, tilting her head.

"Just be careful as you enter." He stepped inside, and over a burnt lump on the floor. "Search the room and I'll see what happened to the scanner."

She carefully looked at the burnt lump, and then quickly drew back. Her voice was panicked as she spoke, “Celine…”

Ben stood up and turned. "You don't mean…" He rushed over and dropped to his knees. "This is bad…" He snapped on gloves and looked at her. "This part is messy, you may wanna go out there and find Celine's mentor." 

“Which is?”

"Lindsey Roscoe, should be ways enough to find." He proceeded to pull out a sharp and shiny scalpel. "Now go, or stay and get weirded out." 

She quietly left, and walked to reception, where a woman was chatting to Lindsey.  
Rat  
"Misbah, he has the right medication!" Lindsey insisted, looking sheepish. 

“But he doesn’t, and I can prove it!”

"How?" She looked at her notepad. "I definitely got it." 

“He’s been having hallucinations all day! There’s no way he got his Xyotia!” Misbah waved her arms in frustration. 

"But I gave them to Celine… Did she not deliver them?" Lindsey said with worry. 

“She never came! Maybe you should have done it yourself rather than use some useless girl.”

"Celine isn't useless, she's-"

"Dead. " Mercy said. Cutting them off. "And I want a word with you." 

"Me?" Lindsey asked. 

“Yes you. I have no use for the other one.”

"That's not very nice." Lindsey said nervously. "We're all good for something." 

“Then why is my cousin dead?” Mercy shouted. 

"Mercy Macintosh right?" Lindsey looked at her notes for a second. "Celine is your cousin?" 

“She is, or well was.” Mercy's demeanour shifted for a second, before she took on a steely look. 

"That explains why Cameron never got his medication." 

“You’re her mentor, so did you know anyone who’d want her dead then?”

"I wouldn't know anyone who'd want to kill her, but I know she fell out with her friend Peri Lomax last week." Lindsey looked at her. "But I doubt she could've done it!" 

“How can you be so sure, hmm?”

"Peri is a sweet girl, she couldn't hurt anyone." She frowned. "Can I get back to work now?" 

Mercy shrugged, “Sure whatever.” She left to find Peri, but quickly ran back to the crime scene.

"You're back." Ben said coldly, closing up the body bag. 

“Of course. Did you find anything helpful?” She asked. 

"Actually I did," He pulled out a small metal pin. "This caused the explosion. Recognise it?" 

“No, should I?”

"Contact lens applicator. Brown. Only one patient matches the eye colour, and also wears contacts."

“Well then, who is it?” She spat. 

"A man with a slight mental problem." He pulled out a bottle of pills. "All I have to do is find Mr C Cardell, and I may have a lead." He began to walk out silently. 

Meanwhile Mercy returned to the lobby and rubbed her eyes, desperately looking around for Peri. She soon spotted the young woman with her blonde hair up in a bun. She walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. 

"We need to talk about Celine." Mercy said coldly. 

"What about her?" Peri asked. "She's meant to be taking care of my dad right now." 

"Cameron is your dad?" Mercy stumbled on the words. 

"Though I am a little worried…" Peri gave her a cold look. "He's uh…"

"Don't stutter! Tell me!" Mercy gave her a look before turning and running after Ben. Soon realising she had no idea where he was. 

"Cameron..?" Ben shouted, entering the surgical suite slowly. 

"Another Doctor?" Cameron laughed. "Come to dose me up again?" When he said this it all seemed to click for Ben. He pulled out the pills and looked at them, side effects may include personality problems. 

"It's the pills!" Ben looked up just in time to see Cameron throw a needle at him. Ben let out a wordless scream as it headed straight for his face. 

Mercy held up a book, the needle bouncing off it and clattering to the floor. She looked over at Cameron, rolling up her sleeves. "You want to pick a fight?"

"You're just like that Celine girl." He reached a hand out and started walking towards her. "Perhaps you'll go down as easy." He grabbed her neck and began to squeeze. 

"Get… Your hands off me!" She shouted, raising a knee up and kicking him straight in the crotch. 

Cameron let out a hitched breathe and hit the floor. Ben rushing over to put on the handcuffs. 

"You know, we make a damn good team." Ben said, smiling at her. "And I don't have a team anymore…" Mercy smiled down at him. 

"Maybe it's not too late." She said sincerely. 

"Listen to me Mercy, my old team can never know I'm here! Michael couldn't take it and Katherine…" He stared at the picture in his pocket watch. "It'd never be the same." 

"At least tell me what you're doing." She smiled at him and sat on the surgeons table, patting the space next to her. 

"I've been on the trail of the Gloved Hand Killer for a while." He sighed.

"I know them all too well." Mercy pulled out a newspaper article, detailing the killers victims. "They took my Russ from me." 

"That list… One name seems to stand out." Mercy and Ben shared a look. "Fancy coming with me to see James Nightingale?" 

Mercy grabbed Ben's hand and they left the hospital not noticing a figure with blue gloves following not too far behind.


End file.
